


More than a friend

by HellFireANH



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellFireANH/pseuds/HellFireANH
Summary: After Mxy showed her all the alternate timelines, Kara realizes that friendship may not be the only thing she feels towards Lena and she decides to try one more time to fix their relationship.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 286





	More than a friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I decided to write this after I watched the 100th episode because there was just so much wasted potential. Comments and suggestions are welcomed but keep in mind that this is the first fanfiction I have ever written and I have no idea what I'm doing. Also English is not my first language so I apologize for any mistakes.  
> Enjoy!

Kara sat in her apartment thinking about everything that happened tonight. Mxy had just left and she was still processing the things that she saw. The Kryptonian was aware that the alternate timelines were not real but to her, it felt too real. She really thought that with the opportunity Mxy gave her she can fix things between her and Lena or at least understand the situation better but in the end, her mind was filled with countless emotions and she was even more confused than before.

Tonight she realized three things. First, she was an idiot for lying and hurting Lena the way she did. Even if she was trying to protect her lying was never the right way to do it. Second, she couldn't live without Lena. If the events that happened had shown her something it was that she couldn't and wouldn't survive without the green-eyed girl. Before she thought that Lena was her kryptonite for making her vulnerable but now she realized that the CEO was her red sun. Making her human and keeping her grounded. Kara didn't feel like an alien with her even after Lena knew her secret. The last thing that Kara was starting to realize was that maybe friendship wasn't all she felt for the raven-haired genius. After coming to Earth she had slowly realized that she liked both men and women but she had always kept it to herself in order to look at least a little normal on Earth. Back on Krypton gender never mattered and same-sex couples were a common thing. And of course, Kara wasn't blind and has noticed how beautiful Lena is. From her raven hair to her sharp jawline and what were probably the most gorgeous emerald eyes she had ever seen. After everything that happened tonight, the Kryptonian was realizing that she was developing romantic feelings for Lena. And she was developing them fast.

But of course, she couldn't just go and tell her. Kara was sure Lena hated her and will probably never forgive her for lying. And yet she couldn't simply sit in her apartment and do nothing. She couldn't let Lena keep going down a dark path and be manipulated and used by Lex. For a while, Kara just sat there thinking of what she should do. Finally, she decided that she was going to talk to Lena and at the very least tell her what had happened tonight. She had promised to never keep secrets from her again and she wasn't going to break that promise no matter what happened. Kara wasn't going to ask for Lena's forgiveness again because she knew she didn't deserve it.

With one last look back to the tape Mxy left she jumped into the air and started flying towards Lena's penthouse. When she reached the building she hovered for a moment and listened to the brunet's heartbeat. It was calm and steady and she was almost certain that it was the best sound she has ever heard. Taking a deep breath and trying to calm down her heart she landed softly on the balcony. When she saw Lena her breathing almost stopped and she had to remind herself to breathe. Lena wasn't dressed in her typical formal clothes that she had seen so many times but instead, she was wearing a red sweatshirt and black pants and she looked absolutely stunning. A second later Kara was brought back to reality by the CEO's voice.

"Let me guess. You're here to tell me once again that I should forgive you or maybe that I shouldn't work with my brother". Her tone was cold and tired, sounding almost hateful. Kara felt a pain in her chest at the thought that the once warm voice was nothing but cold and formal. The Kryptonian prepared herself for the conversation that was about to happen and started speaking.

"Not this time". She took a few small steps inside the apartment, thankful that Lena didn't back away and then continued. "I recognize I made a mistake in hiding my identity from you for so long, but the past is the past and I can't change that. Forgive me or not that's your choice. I'm not asking you to because I know I don't deserve it. But after tonight I need to talk to you at least one more time. I promised you to never keep secrets from you and I am going to do everything in my power to keep that promise". While she was talking she had looked down towards the floor not daring to look Lena in the eyes. When she finally looked up and met her gaze the CEO was looking at her expecting, almost demanding to know more. So Kara took that as a sign and continued speaking.

"Tonight an imp from the 5'th dimension came to me with an offer to help me fix things between us and I simply couldn't resist. He offered to show me alternate timelines where I had revealed my identity to you sooner and if I decided to I could make one of them a reality". She was about to continue when Lena's sharp voice interrupted her. "Then why are you here and not in some perfect reality where everything you want comes true". The Kryptonian had to stop herself from flying away when she heard how harsh the CEO's voice was. But she knew this was coming and she knew she deserved it. The blonde took a deep breath and continued speaking. "Because there isn't a perfect reality. Every time I tell you who I really am there are consequences and every time it's worse than before. In the first timeline, I chose to go back to the time before Mercy Graves attacked L-Corp. I told you who I was and you said nothing. After that, the alarms went off and I had to stop the attack. When I came back you were gone. You went to Metropolis to talk to Sam, thinking that you were a villain, which you are not and will never be. And Sam said the same thing. She stopped you from going down a dark path and I was happy to leave the timeline as it was. If Sam stopped you from going down a dark path and you were alright, I didn't care if you hate me. I could live with that or at least I thought so. Because that night Agent Liberty poisoned the air with kryptonite and this time you weren't there to give me the kryptonite suit and I...I died."

"I didn't... I didn't save you?". Lena's voice interrupted her once again. This time it wasn't cold or harsh it was barely a whisper. Sounding almost as if she was asking if she really let the Kryptonian die so Kara quickly reassured her that this was not the case. "You couldn't. You were still in Metropolis when the kryptonite bomb went off. There wasn't a way for you to come fast enough".

Kara paused for a moment thinking whether or not telling the brunet all this was a good idea. For now, it looked like she was only causing more damage with her words and she hated herself for it. However, before she can continue her inter debate Lena spoke again. This time her voice soft and filled with concern. "What happened next?"

"In the second timeline, I went back before the fight about the kryptonite, right after we found out you knew Sam was Reign. But this time instead of shouting at you, which I never should have done in the first place, I told you that I was Supergirl. You were angry, and rightfully so. You left and we went to fight the world killers without you, but they defeated us. We didn't manage to stop them so the Legion never went back to the future. Afterward, Mon-El and I went to fight Reign, but without the kryptonite, we were losing. But then you showed up and managed to stop Reign without kryptonite and save us. Or at least we thought she was stopped. We thought she was down and I was happy because you were there when we needed you the most when I needed you the most. But then Reign shot you with her heat vision and... and you died in my arms. Mon-El managed to stop her but she killed him in the process". Taking another breath and ignoring the tears that were starting to form in her eyes the blonde hero forced herself to continue.

"After that failed attempt I decided that I had to go back further. I went back to the very beginning when we were just becoming friends. I told you who I was and you were happy. You thought that it was incredible, that I was incredible. I offered you to work together and you accepted. We worked together as partners and I couldn't be happier because the world finally saw you as more than just a Luthor. People saw you as the hero you are. But of course, things couldn't stay perfect. When Ben Lockwood kidnaped you he gave me an ultimatum. He said that if I didn't reveal my identity to the world he would kill you. We tried to find you but we failed and I had to either live without you or reveal to the world who I was. And I didn't even think that there was a choice to be made. When I told the world that Kara Danvers is Supergirl they let you go. And even thou everybody knew my identity you were safe and that was all that mattered to me. However, after that, the Children of Liberty went after everybody that was close to me. John, Alex, Winn even Cat Grant they were all gone...". At this point, Kara was on the verge of breaking down into tears but she refused to start crying now. This wasn't about her, this was about being honest to Lena. So she forced the tears back and once again resumed her speech.

"After the last attempt, I thought that maybe you were better off without me. Maybe if I wasn't in your life you were going to be happier. So I asked to see a timeline where we had never met and I got my wish however it was far from paradise. In this new timeline, I never saved you from the helicopter crash and you nearly died. Your mother dragged your body into one of her labs and experimented with you. She turned you into a version of Metallo. After that, you took over National city and ruled as a dictator. I tried to get out of that timeline immediately but without success. The robots you built used 5'th dimensional energy and I was stuck there until we could retrieve an item in your possession. I tried talking to your alternate version but she wouldn't listen. By the time the others retrieved the item necessary for me to return to the present the alternate Lena nearly killed me. After that, I just stopped trying. No matter how I told you who I was there were always consequences and I chose to live with these...". By the time Kara finished her little speech tears were streaming down her face. Lena was looking at her with an unreadable expression and the blonde mentally kicked herself for dumping her emotional problems on the CEO.

While Kara was busy chastising herself she was unaware of what was going through Lena's head. Ever since the Kryptonian's arrival at her penthouse the CEO's emotions were on a constant rollercoaster at it wasn't planning on stopping soon. At first, Lena was frustrated that Kara was even here when she wanted nothing more than to be left alone. Then when the reporter began telling her what had happened and how much the girl has suffered just so she could fix things between them Lena felt a wave of guilt and shame wash over her. Kara didn't even think that she deserved the CEO's forgiveness and yet she was willing to endure so much pain. If Lena had to be honest with herself she forgave the blonde week ago. But she couldn't say it because she couldn't bring herself to swallow her stupid pride. Because forgiving Kara would mean that she had to apologize for everything that she had done including breaking into the Fortress and traping Kara there with kryptonite. What made this even worse was that Lena knew that the moment she asked she would be forgiven and she herself didn't think she deserved it. Because in her opinion everybody that was close to her eventually ended up getting hurt. So she chose to push Kara away and started working with Lex. Of course, she didn't trust him for even a second but she thought that this way the Kryptonian would eventually give up on her and move on with her life. Oh, how wrong she had been. Because now Kara was crying in her apartment blaming herself for breaking their relationship apart while Lena carried just as much blame. So in an instant, the CEO decided that she was done with pushing people away and that she would do everything in her power to fix things between them because truth be told Lena really missed the blonde reporter. She loved having a best friend who believed in her and didn't see her as just another Luthor. At some point, Lena even hoped that they could be more than just friends because she had long ago developed feelings way beyond friendship for the hero but she always put these feelings aside for two reasons. One Kara was straight and two even if she wasn't there was no way she felt the same way about her. Snaping herself out of her thoughts Lena took cautious steps towards the Kryptonian who was still crying and gently reached out to touch her. She thanked every god out there when the hero didn't flinch but instead leaned into her touch. The CEO carefully wrapped her arms around Kara and gently guided her to the couch.

Once seated on the couch Lena held the hero in a tight embrace until she had calmed down. Once Kara had stopped crying she immediately began apologizing but was stopped by the CEO's firm yet gentle voice.

"Don't you dare apologize! You have done nothing wrong, Kara. I should be the one asking for your forgiveness after everything I've done". The reported was about to interrupt her but she continued. "I am so sorry for what you had to endure and I wish there was something more I could do because I can't imagine what you must have felt going through all those different realities but I will say this and I want you to listen carefully". The CEO paused for a moment making sure that Kara was listening to her and then continued.

"I forgive you and I am not mad at you". Lena watched as the blonde processed her words and was amazed at how much power she held over someone as strong and brave as Kara.

"You don't hate me?". The Kryptonian asked uncertain and Lena quickly spoke again.

"I have never hated you Kara and I could never hate you. I was hurt that you hid the truth from me for so long but know I understand you. You wanted to protect me and even more than that you wanted someone with who you can be just Kara and I am honored that you see me as that person but please don't ever put yourself through what you just describe for me. You have so many amazing friends and you are going to be better of without me. I am not worth your pain and your tears...". The brunet finished sadly and when she looked up she saw a spark in the Kryptonian's eyes almost as if she was angry but before Lena could apologize for what she said the blonde spoke again in a very firm and serious tone.

"Don't say that ever again! You are worth it! You are worth everything to me!". The Kryptonian realized that she had raised her voice so she continued in a quieter yet serious tone. "You are not just a friend to me you are so much more than that." When she said that Kara immediately regretted it because she never meant to reveal her feelings towards her friend when she just forgave her.

"What do you mean?". Lena asked, her voice barely a whisper. Instead of answering Kara just bit her lip hoping that the CEO wouldn't ask again. But this time Lena spoke a little louder and more serious. "Kara, please tell me what do you mean by that". Her voice was filled with so much concern that the hero decided it was now or never.

"Lena what I'm about to tell you is probably going to destroy our friendship for good but I promised you that I am not going to keep anything from you. After the Crisis happened I realized you were the person I was worried most about and that I simply couldn't live without you. At first, I was confused and wasn't certain what these new feelings were but after tonight I finally know what they are. I am really sorry for putting you in this position but I can't keep this from you. Lena, I am in love with you."

Lena sat there looking like a deer caught in headlights because she was sure this wasn't real. This was the universe playing a joke on her. There was no way that Kara Danvers could be in love with her. But when she looked into her ocean-blue eyes she saw nothing but love. So instead of saying anything, she chose to act. She gently wrapped her arms around Kara's neck and leaned in to kiss her hoping that she wouldn't scare the hero away. Her worries quickly disappeared when Kara kissed her back. The kiss was everything Lena expected and then some. Kara was extremely gentle and yet Lena could feel her passion and love. When they were both out of breath they rested they foreheads together enjoying the moment.

The reporter was the first to break the silence. "That was amazing".

"I could say the same to you, Ms. Danvers" responded the CEO.

"Zor-El"

"What?" asked the brunet confused.

"My real name is Kara Zor-El" said the Kryptonian.

"Well, then Kara Zor-El would you like to go out with me?" 

"I would love nothing more"


End file.
